Do You Want Me?
by dxkxj
Summary: Old betrayal or rekindled love?


I've longed for you,

And now I don't think I can wait anymore.

Cuz it's you that I want!

Tonight…

It may be wrong but it feels so right.

Cuz it's you that I want, tonight.

The phantom thief arrived at the museum, fulfilling his mission for the night. He was to steal a painting; a motif of a beautiful angel, with long flowing hair with a cross tied into the end it. The angel was battered and bloody, his blonde strands dyed with his own blood, his white robes with stains covering them. He glared out of the portrait at Dark as he leaned doubled over on a long sword covered in blood as well. His wings were flared majestically behind him ready to take flight. Dark looked at the painting with sad eyes.

Flash back

"Krad! You don't want to do this! Please!" Dark pleaded as the blonde lunged at him slicing the air with his sword.

Dark dodged quickly not wishing to pull his own sword but would have to resort to it if the blonde kept this up.

The blonde snarled as he missed his target and yanked the sword out of the dirt and swung up at Dark.

Dark maneuvered as best he could, trying not to lose a limb but Krad was good and wasn't holding back. He swiped at him with lightning speed, and Dark raised his arm to shield the blow and Krad cut him deeply.

He flinched at the searing pain in his arm and unsheathed his sword stopping Krad's next blow with the blade at the hilt of his sword.

"Krad I don't want to fight you!" Dark yelled and Krad separated his sword from his and swung again not caring what the thief had to say.

"Then that will be your end Dark." Krad hissed his jab dodged as Dark jumped back, connecting with his blade.

Dark had no choice but to defend himself but that wouldn't save him in the end, Krad's strikes only grew more intense as he grew frustrated and Dark began to fight back.

Present

Dark shuttered at the memory that came on him. He stepped forward and touched the portrait but he sensed a magically energy fill the room as he did.

It was not the painting or any of the other artifacts in the room but a someone the energy radiated off of, and only one person other than himself could emit that much energy. "Krad." He said and turned as the blonde demon entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Hello Dark." Krad greeted coldly walking across the room and stood before the portrait of himself. "You stealing it to admire me? How sentimental." Krad asked giving Dark a glare and yet a teasing shine played in his cold eyes.

"Didn't realize you were so cocky Krad, but we haven't really had a real conversation in a while." Dark countered stepping from the painting to approach the homicidal blonde.

"And if I said yes then what would you say?"

"I'd say I'd kill you."

"That's your response to me every time anyway. Can't you come up with something a little more original than the same old thing? And anyway if I truly wanted to admire you all I have to do is say I'm stealing a Hikari work of actual importance to you and here you are standing in the flesh glaring a hole through me."

"What's this? Dark actually using logic? And this whole time I thought your head was just full of hot air." Krad smirked and Dark stalked to him angrily.

"I could beat the shit out of you for that right now but I'm not going to." Dark said dangerously, and Krad began to laugh.

"You only say that because you know you can't"

"No, I say it because I have other plans for you tonight" it was Dark's turn to chuckle at him now.

"And what would that be?"

"This." Dark said softly smiling evilly. Krad didn't get it but when he raised his hand to form an energy blast he felt resistance. He looked at his shackled wrist and another connecting him to Dark's hand.

"What the fuck is this Dark?!" Krad yelled pulling at the handcuffs wrenching at them trying to pry them off.

"Well it's obviously a trap set for you for a change. Pretty smart huh?" Dark grinned and ducked as Krad threw a punch at him in a rage.

He spun around behind Krad bringing his arm behind his back and caught him around the waist with his free hand.

"Tonight your coming with me" Dark whispered as Krad began to struggle out of his hold. He pulled out a rag and placed it over Krad's mouth and nose.

Krad knew what that was, having used it numerous times himself and held his breathed.

"You have to breathe Krad" Dark said grinning and squeezed Krad tighter constricting the air he had held inside of him. Krad tried hard to not breath and struggled to free himself from Dark's grasp but lost his breathe as he fought and breathed in the chlorophorm.

Dark's grip slackened as Krad strength began to fade. "Sleep angel" he heard Dark's last words as he passed out. Dark grinned and scooped him up in his arms and stepped to the painting put it under his arm and flew to his apartment.


End file.
